The present invention is directed to an atomizing pump using a sliding inlet valve seal, and more particularly a precompression pump which utilizes a sliding inlet valve seal.
Dispensing pumps have been described which use a sliding inlet valve seal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,559 to Fedit describes a liquid atomizer which includes a valve rod 12 upon which is mounted a seal ring 17. A retaining ring 15 retains the seal ring 17 within an annular cavity 16. Axially-inward movement of the valve rod 12 causes the seal ring 17 to seat against a seating surface 13.sub.1, sealing off the pump chamber from the inlet. Axially-outward movement of the rod 12 causes the seal ring 17 to unseat from the surface 13.sub.1, allowing the flow of liquid into the pump chamber. Axially-outward movement of the seal ring 17 is constrained by the retaining ring 15.
Sliding inlet valve seals have been used in precompression pumps, i.e., pumps in which opening of the outlet valve is controlled by the pressure within the pump chamber. Precompression pumps using a sliding inlet seal are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,987 to Kishi and 4,389,003 to Meshberg. A precompression pump with a movable seal member is disclosed in European Patent Specification No. 0 342 651.